Fluorescent reporter molecule-quencher molecule pairs have been incorporated onto probe oligonucleotides in order to monitor biological events based on the fluorescent reporter molecule and quencher molecule being separated or brought within a minimum quenching distance of each other. For example, probes have been developed where the intensity of the reporter molecule fluorescence increases due to the separation of the reporter molecule from the quencher molecule. Probes have also been developed which lose their fluorescence because the quencher molecule is brought into proximity with the reporter molecule. These reporter-quencher molecule pair probes have been used to monitor hybridization assays and nucleic acid amplification reactions, especially polymerase chain reactions (PCR), by monitoring either the appearance or disappearance of the fluorescence signal generated by the reporter molecule.
One particularly important application for probes including a reporter-quencher molecule pair is their use in nucleic acid amplification reactions, such as polymerase chain reactions (PCR), to detect the presence and amplification of a target nucleic acid sequence. In general, nucleic acid amplification techniques have opened broad new approaches to genetic testing and DNA analysis. Arnheim and Erlich, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61: 131-156 (1992). PCR, in particular, has become a research tool of major importance with applications in, for example, cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, genetic mapping and drug discovery. Arnheim and Erlich, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61: 131-156 (1992); Gilliland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87: 2725-2729 (1990); Bevan et al., PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 222-228 (1992); Green et al., PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 77-90 (1991); Blackwell et al., Science, 250: 1104-1110 (1990).
Accordingly, a need exists for probes which exhibit distinguishable fluorescence characteristics when hybridized and not hybridized to a target nucleic acid sequence. A further need exists for probes where the reporter molecule and quencher molecule are positioned on detection pairs such that the quencher molecule can effectively quench the fluorescence of the reporter molecule. A further need exists for probes which are efficiently synthesized. A further need exists for a detection method, wherein few synthesized probes can be used in a large number of assays. Yet a further need exists for a detection method with high specificity. A further need exists for proximity based quenching positioning the reporter molecule and quencher molecule on the detection pairs such that the reporter and quencher molecules are sufficiently close to each other upon sequence specific hybridization.
These and further objectives are provided by the probes and methods of the present invention.